


此外不堪行

by DyeingMirror



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Class Differences, F/M, Light Sadism, One-Sided Attraction, Paddling, Power Imbalance, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 第一人称曹操×我。
Relationships: 曹操/Everyone, 曹操/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	此外不堪行

**Author's Note:**

> 全程发疯，放飞自我无脑跪舔，史书和字典都被我吃了。

我见魏王时，是在铜雀台城楼上。

他斜倚在一张小榻之上，半褪的黑狼大氅泛着一层凛然银光，却在他肘腋之间十分柔媚地环绕，将君王姿仪衬托得山势嵯峨。此刻他头上只有灰色的须发和鬓边的霜华，但即使不需要顶戴十二冕旈，人人也认得出这就是世间唯一真正的御主。

在他身边环绕着一圈纹饰不繁、但是看上去质地就十分舒适的软垫，令人轻易想象出目下虽然并不在场、而事实上必定每日殷勤服侍着这位主人的姬妾，俱都为他备有娇嫩的肌肤与细软的肉骨。夜色迷蒙中看不清榻屏的图案，却从静静凉风中飘过来丝缕绿木清香；缭绕的枫脂气味，为他添上一丝松柏般苍翠的韵致。

这位戎马一生的宿将，忌刻的统治者，应当具有极度敏锐的感官——否则我与他本不会以这种方式对面——他一定早已注意到我的存在，却并不向我的方向投来一眼，而是继续俯瞰着楼下广府中门客们的欢宴。从那里悠悠传来丝竹靡靡婉转之声，蒸汽氤氲的陶釜中煮沸了甘冽的美酒；绵密的细雨笃笃在巨伞上敲响，伴奏着士子们颂读与唱和的诗篇；淋湿的红灯在石庭上空明积水中照出荼蘼艳色，映衬得幅幅素净青衫旋舞时恍如蛾蝶灰金飞羽。

远方的诗与音乐、颠倒梦想，仿佛会持续到永恒；但那不属于我，似乎也并不属于居高临下将这一切尽收眼底的魏王；我们之间只是沉默地共享着这一刻比体温更低、湿润得深入骨髓、而已令人有些难堪的秋雨凉夜。廊角的红灯照亮近旁的金铃，恍惚与楼下的欢声形成某种呼应，但那既照不到小榻上斜倚的魏王，也照不到他身后暗影里的一个我；只有楼阁雕栏外苍冰的孤月，此刻显得浑圆而巨硕，似乎离我俩极近，伸手便可触到。

刚刚说过，魏王身上是松柏之香；但只因我知道魏王刚杀过许多人，便不得不错觉他身上不绝如缕传来肃杀的血腥。夜雨细腻无声，润养了琼楼下葳蕤年少，却不能将玉宇之中魏王身上不胜承受的寒凉血味稀释软化。

魏王徙邺已是第五个年头；然而许都的宸舆仍不安分。我们一行十二个女刺客被装扮成歌姬舞娘，与御赐金根车一同送到魏宫，还未见到魏王一面，形迹就已全然败露。只能诏用我们这样蹩脚的素人行刺，可见所谓汉庭体统早已是强弩之末，这自不必言。但魏王抽出墙上装饰的铁剑，竟然提刀便砍，一群青春少女顷刻间香消玉殒，纷纷喋血于殿上裙中，未免也令人心惊胆寒。我便是队伍中最后一个；连续手刃过十有一人，魏王似乎有些手酸，当场并不杀我，抛下剑直接走了。

我自知蒲柳之资，在同来的伙伴中姿色只是中流。虽然尽人皆知魏王喜爱女色，也绝无独独加我青眼之理。但他杀掉十一人而独留我一个，未免使手下侍者误解，以为魏王有意幸我，竟将我打扮一番，送来铜雀台上，这才打扰了魏王闲适的独酌。

我看着月下雨中风姿料峭的魏王，不知不觉中已经痴迷，察觉不到自己早已站得腿软，也忘了自己身上薄薄纱衣抵挡不了身周的寒意。以至于魏王终于开口问我时，一时忘了回应。

“为什么用那种眼神看孤？”

他说的是殿上之事。当时他拖着长剑缓步踱到我面前，我望着他刺金玄赤衮冕上溅满了忤逆之人的污秽鲜血，眼中翻腾着不屑于掩饰的倨傲、厌恶与烦躁，瞬间被这景象完全摄住魂魄，当即忘却了世间所有事，忘记了我应该怕他，应该在他脚边伏跪下来哀求活命，而是呆呆梗着脖子直视，只求贪尽最后一息生命来尽情仰视这位王者。可我竟连由他亲手杀害的幸运也都没有；他只低头睨我一眼，径自转身走了。

没错，我是魏王的仰慕者，是因为希求与他相见的机会，才接受了他的仇敌刺杀他的雇佣。我当时看他的眼神，不必想象也知道，必定是充满了狂热到足以令人毛骨悚然的崇敬与倾慕吧。他竟这样问我；我又能说什么呢？我已不要命了。

“因为我爱您。”我说。

魏王脸上露出喝到了难喝的酒一样的表情。我看得更加如痴如醉。

想来他府上的姬妾也好娈宠也罢，个个都习于风月又朦胧婉约，必不会对他说这样直白拙劣的情话。可我本来不配做他府中家人，获得将他姓氏写在贱名之前的资格。

我宁愿能够这样对他说我爱他。

“过来。”

他叫我像在叫一条狗。大约我在他眼中仍然不过是一个胆敢用三脚猫功夫行刺他的，无法被接纳入他所创造的全新世代的，冥顽不灵、无聊透顶、愚蠢至极的反对者；这个经历过无数次背叛而养成了怀疑秉性的聪明人，他将永远不相信我所说的我爱他。

我在他榻前下跪；他并没叫我跪，只是我本来腿已是酸软的，走到他面前更站不住；我在他寒冷峻急的气息中，顺理成章地化掉了膝盖，很丑陋地跌落下去了。

他显然熟知宫中侍从一般怎样装扮来服侍他的女人；他十分爱重他府上的夫人，可他眼下甚至懒于为我多动弹哪怕一下，只是随手拾起挑帘用的摆件，潦草掀开我腰下裙裾，我低贱肮脏的下体便在他的夜晚的冷气中暴露。

啪地一声，冰冷、坚硬的石板打在我私处。我低头一看，那竟是朝觐用的玉笏。

“这东西想来以后也用不着了。”他说着笑了起来，“用来处置你岂不正好。”

通体净白的玉璧透露出汉官威仪，此刻却沦为用以猥亵俘虏的玩物。本该用来面对天颜的云龙纹样精致浮雕，此刻却直接磨砺着女人秘密的肌肤。他一下一下用玉笏抽打，漫不经心到对力道和角度都不加控制，将我打得又痛又湿，又不知是因为前者还是后者而开始发烫。我不加克制，也本来就无法自控地哀嚎出声；我努力想叫得诱惑一些，但实际上效果并不动听。下体传来的复杂感受令我直不起腰来；不知他此刻脸上表情是恶心还是厌烦，又或是两者兼备呢？

我终于明白我今生毕竟碰不到他。

我首先绝不配被他吻，亦不配用嘴服侍他，因为我不如他手下得宠的家臣或姬妾，没有一张能唱诵动人辞章的嘴。

更不配与他交合，因为我不如他府中所珍藏的贤淑贞良的夫人，没有一副值得承受他贵重的种子的躯体。

史书上写他年轻时遭遇叛乱，左手手掌残留一道火伤，那是英雄的勋业，证明这位王拥有世上最热的血与最深的心。与他满手经年持剑挥鞭留下的老茧相得益彰，若能用来宠爱妾妇，必是世上第一难能可贵的恩德。但我连玷污他的手的资格也都没有；他只愿勉强用他不要的臣子身份的象征来打我，反击这个严苛残酷的世间对他袭来的又一次无由恶意。

我看着被他用来挞伐我的玉笏，不由得想到，我若不是我，事情或许便会不一样的。

我若不是我，是一个白衣青衫的男子学生，便可在他庇护之下，在许都或邺城的太学埋头苦读，憧憬着有朝一日成为这位明君求贤的对象，一朝受他察举登堂入室，倾我终生为他效尽死力，便也有了手持玉笏向他敬礼的资格。

我若不是我，是一个足够娇媚或者贞淑的美妇，便不必违心接受伤害他的使命，无论身世清白与否，都有受他怜惜而为他倾心的可能，甚至有朝一日被他接入府中，成为众多可以理直气壮献出全部身心来爱慕他的幸运女性中的一个。

但我偏偏是我。

想到这里，我鬼使神差般抽出藏在衣襟中的匕首，猛然向他刺去。

电光石火间寒光一闪，下一个瞬间里倒在血里的身体，不出意料是我。

他已年届花甲，然而出剑速度极快，凉凉长剑在我心上贯穿，是他看我如同看向渣滓，泠然冻彻、毫无波澜的眼神。

我失去意识之前最后一个闪念，是想到他必将很快便将此事忘却；即便偶尔能想起，他终归也不可能相信，我是爱着他的。

而我用我微不足道的生命与名誉，换来了被他手刃的资格。

我已成功了。

**Author's Note:**

> <注>  
> ① 李煜《乌夜啼》：昨夜风兼雨，帘帏飒飒秋声。烛残漏断频欹枕，起坐不能平。世事漫随流水，算来一梦浮生。醉乡路稳宜频到，此外不堪行。  
> ② 宸舆：皇帝。  
> ③ “古老的夜晚和远方的音乐是永恒的，但那不属于我。”——萨特《廊桥遗梦》/刘和平《北平无战事》


End file.
